Seinaru sora no shita de
by kai-inspire
Summary: The festival's event, what will 4A do? They are one year older will they be more mature? Of course not. So sorry about the late update.R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Negima, it belongs to Ken akamatsu (of course)

A/N: School work is going to slow down my writing of fanfics a lot *sighs*. We have a **huge **exam coming this year. Gomenasai! But this fanfic, I'll get an OC character in.

It was that time of the year again; (yup) time to pick the event for the school festival again and Negi, as usual, was having trouble controlling 4A (One year older).

"Makie! We are not having a mud wrestling contest this year either!" Ayaka yelled.

"Neh, then what about the Nikuman eating contest?" Ku fei adding to the ruckus

Negi, who already given up since who knows when, had a great idea and decided to write it on the board. By then, the class was more or less quieter (personally I pick lesser) and actually paid attention to Negi but of course, it wasn't enough.

"Ok," he muttered to himself, took a down breath and then yelled at the top of his voice "settle down!" The whole class was then silent and frozen in their tracks.

"Eh? Singing contest? Negi-kun?"

"Hai. That way we can get things done faster so we only need a stage, some microphones and possibly someone to help us." smiled Negi.

"Oh, what a wonderful idea, Negi-sensei…" but Ayaka wasn't the one to agree and so that idea was elected.

Negi very pleased now with the cooperation "Who will volunteer for the contest? There will also be _duets_." A few hands shot up; one of them was Konoka and as she raised her hand, shot Setsuna a very sly look which, because of her keen senses, caught it._ Oh crap._ She immediately made plans to rush out of the classroom the very second it ended as she knew what was coming.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Me: Alrighty done. Oyasumi.

Konoka: Ano…who is the OC?

Me: That's a secret, tell ya next chapter (faces you, reader) and remember to review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Argh…! I don't know what to right for my bonuses, anymore. But I'm trying how 'justify' works for me. So it maybe weird…

Disclaimer: You know what goes in here, I do not own negima.

Ding! Me: I know what to write now. Ok…my OC should appear in this chapter

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" Setsuna yelled as she ran through the empty corridor with some footsteps in pursuit of her.

Finally, she reached the safety of her dorm room and fumbled with it in panic and opened the door, only to nearly die in shock. "O-ojou-sama, weren't…I… you outside". Asuna enters the room grinning, "Gomen, Setsuna-san, I was the one chasing you."

_Why must this happen to me?_

"Anyway, I helped you sign up with me," Konoka says as she rummages her pocket and pulls out a piece of paper "See, your name's right there, when I gave Negi…" she got interrupted by Negi coming in and he also apologises to Setsuna._ Is_ _the whole universe is against me?!_

"…the registration form. By the way, I helped you sign up for both categories (Single and duet)."

By now, Setsuna was squatting on the floor with both arm on her head "Ano…Setsuna-san, are you alright?"

Without moving a fraction of an inch, Setsu replies "I think I fainted"

"So how do we go about this, Bozu?" (Guess who?)

"Etto…my cousin will arrive in three days with what who is going to sing and so we just need to decorate the stage." He smiles

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Me: Horribly short isn't it? I know, I know. But I will update soon and what I said about my OC, I lied…yeah.

Setsuna: I…have…to…sing?! Which way you prefer to die seppaku, suffocation or just the plain sword moves?

Konoka: Thank you Bishimimou, Aki Iokua and Shiroki for the reviews


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I've been busy…so sorry. Exams coming.

Disclaimer: I so don't own negima or any of the songs

Me: Okay…this time my OC is really appearing. Enjoy!

* * *

**Three days later (Preparations/Decorations are done)**

**-Morning-**

Konoka, Setsuna, Asuna and Negi are having breakfast as usual in the dorm.

Knock, knock

"She's here!" Negi exclaims then runs to the door

"Waugh!" Negi is soon heard yelling before he is gripped by the collar and dragged back into the room by a person with black hair with some brown highlights at the side.

"Hi." that person grins

* * *

Time to stop again, now for a profile:

Name: Victoria Shidou / Shidou Victoria

Age: 20

Gender: Female

Personality: A nice, kind person but tomboy-ish

Species (?): Mage, cursed hanyou

Likes: Composing songs, kids (bullying Negi slightly, not counted), being called "Victor (-san)"

Dislikes: Being called "Victoria/Shidou (-san)" or full name

Mini-profile of life: Had a tough childhood, lost both parents at the age of 7 and was shuffled between relatives (whom bullied her) for 6 months before working on her own to provide for her 12 siblings and herself. Had an adult and a childhood friend (two years older) to help.

Exaggerated, yeah. Back to the story!

* * *

The person in front them is 5'9, wearing specs, hair, as said before midnight black with slight brown highlight at the sides. Wearing: Grey army pattern slacks and red-blank- shirt.

"Ano, can you let go of me yet?" she then drops Negi and while Negi introduces her to the rest of the group while she rummages her sling bag for an average stack of papers. She then scans the group and Negi also introduces them.

"Okay…brat can allow my magic to flow yet?" Victoria suddenly asks

"It should be fine." Setsuna tries to break the ice by answering

Victoria lets her magic flow and shocks Setsuna (and Negi) by the amount.

'Amazing amount of magic' they both think

"Ah! Here's the lyrics, brat" tosses the stack of papers

They start discussing and Negi decides to introduce the ret of the class by bringing her along (stupid decision, really -_-)

* * *

Me: Whoot! I'm done

Victoria: Why is that a bad idea?

Me:-Grins evilly- guess?

Sestuna: Um…no comment, please review


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey! I'm back! Been sick just before the exams (nearly killed me). It was torture but now it's over, both of them. Yapee!

Asuna: For awhile, I thought you were dead *smirks*

Me: You are a horrible person

Asuna: Just start the story-_-

* * *

It started out the same for the group except for the one extra person running with them.

"Eh, Konoka-san is kansai's association heir! That's nice…haven't seen Konoemon for awhile now."

"You know gramps?!"

Giving a mocking grin, Victoria continued "Yup, never thought that he wouldn't tell you bout' your magic…"

The trip continued with Asuna frequently yelling at Negi as he continued talking about the (embarrassing) past and the group made small talk as they ran on.

Just when they reached the school entrance, Negi remembered he left a document on his desk in the teachers' staff room and left them.

They reach the classroom and enter it to be greeted by crowd of curious faces the very second they saw a new visitor (?) and started bombarding Victoria with questions.

"Are you a foreigner like Negi-kun?"

"Where do you come from?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

Etc…Etc…Etc

Finally, a question stood out from the others "Are you our new sensei?" in which the chairman yelled and pleaded "Nooo…! Dear Negi sensei!!!"

"Shotacon" Asuna whispered under her breath but the class (including chairman) caught it

Ayaka curses back and the class start placing bets while their new visitor is left staring in amusement. Negi enters the room and Ayaka pounces for him in joy (that he is not gone) with 'pure, unclouded eyes'.

**Meanwhile…**(This is weird…I know)

Evangeline eyes narrowed as she looked _-scratch that- _glared at Victoria 'So she's back, the source of the immense power I felt this morning, Shidou Victoria. It seems your power has increased'

Seeing most of the class's attention on Victoria, Evangeline quickly told Mana to shoot the new visitor on the head.

Taking out her gun, looking bored, Mana muttered "On. Target locked." And shot.

* * *

Me: Yay! It's done.

Victoria: Umm…are you gonna kill me?

Me:-evil glint- just read on the next chapter. But where is Konoka-neesan and Setsu

Asuna: Remember Negima neo chapter 29, Konoka's hunting Setsuna down and Setsuna should be hiding

Me: Okay…right but remember to R&R


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey mina, I checked my story traffic recently and wishes to thank the readers, so thanks for all the hits and visits. I really appreciate it, arigatou. ^ _^ *bows*

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima (both versions)

Konoka: Yay! I caught Set-chan (with Asuna's help)

Me: Right, right but I'm about to start a story Konoka-neesan U-_-, have fun!

* * *

Mana shot a bullet going straight for Victoria head, flying through the air, when it suddenly disappeared in a quick second.

"Na, na, Evangeline A.K Mcdowell," Victoria walks through the crowd of 4A (ok I'm wrong about but never mind) "nice to see you again."

"Shut up, damn han-" Evangeline cuts herself off "Nnn…It seems you got stronger, strong enough to match me" she smirks "Villa after the brat's class"

"Sure, sure. See ya!" She jumps out the window

"Waaa! Third floor! Third floor!" Negi flail his arms wildly and yells

**After class –Some of the class tagged along- (Like ¾)**

"Master, you didn't tell me you knew my cousin." Negi inquired, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"Feh, that idiot's attitude reminds me of your idiot father, idiocy that's what they have."

Just then Victoria walked in, brandishing a sword and said "Eva, enough of that. Ya ready?" slyly smirking "By the way," faces Negi "I'll teach them the songs, later"

"Chachamaru."

"Hai, master" and took a stance in front of Evangeline

"Two against one, fine. First hit match then" Victoria shrugged, grinning obviously excited about the fight, and also took a stance but her eyes had changed, her eyes were now more piercing than before.

For a few minutes, both just stood there waiting for the other to make a move. Victoria felt that it had taken too long and striked at Chachamaru which she dodged and the fight or spar began.

"Lic lac lic lac…" (I'm not sure of this, so sorry)

Victoria seeing an opening used a spell to send Chachamaru flying but missed "Crap!" it continues with Victoria still stuck with dodging Evangeline's spells and trying to get through Chachamaru by sword moves.

"Sugoi! (Is it spelled like this???)" Many voices in the crowd voiced out

"Waa…Set-chan, Victor-san's really strong"

"Indeed, to be able to match Evangeline-san and Chachamaru at the same time"

WHAM! Victoria finally slams a kick on Chachamaru leaving her immobilized for a few seconds but it was enough to reach Evangeline.

"Here!" and Victoria threw a paper bag full of leeks, garlic and onions at Evangeline, grinning like an idiot with a playful glint in her eyes.

"You brat!" a vein popped up at Evangeline's head and launched at Victoria with the sword of light at her.

The exact moment, both attacked Victoria punched Evangeline squarely on the face, sending her backwards while Evangeline used the light sword and slashed at Victoria's side also sending the other flying

For a while, there was silence as the dust settled. "Draw." Setsuna said

"That was fun!" Victoria's eyes were back to normal again and bounded over to the class.

"Umm…Victor-san, you're bleeding" Konoka pointed out

"Ara, oh thanks." And healed herself

Then, Victoria took out a few pieces of paper and read out names: "Single singers: Sakurazaki Setsuna, Akashi Yuuna, Konoe Konoka, Tatsumiya Mana and Miyazaki Nodoka" and handed them their respective lyrics.

"What?!...Kaede!!!" Mana yelled while the others but a depressed Setsuna watched on as the usually composed sniper tried to kill Kaede.

"That just leaves the duet singers but Negs, where do I sleep while I'm here for the next two weeks?"

"…"

* * *

Me: Okay that's that, please vote on whether you want Victoria to sleep in Setsu's room to encourage Setsuna to confess to Konoka or whether you want Victoria to swap places with Konoka to have Konosetsu action. But anyway the next chapters will have Konosetsu, I swear.

Konoka: Please review to vote and add some advice


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry for the late update but I am currently half blind for awhile and can't write properly (my glasses were sent to repair and I don't have a spare) for a while and now for even...worse news.

**Worse news:From August or maybe even July, we have to stop coming online until like November. So sorry. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or any characters except Victoria (Haha)

Me: Alright now that we're over the sad stuff (for possibly only me) on with the story.

* * *

'Gah! How did it end up like this?!' Setsuna thought as she waited for Konoka to pack at the door.

_**Flashback**_

_Victoria scanned them and grinned happily "Good then I'll move to Negi's room and Konoka-san can move to Setsuna-san's room. Any problem?"_

_Konoka obviously happy over the arrangement faces -the about to object- Setsuna and gave her the ultimate puppy dog eyes "Awww…please Set-chan" _

_Konoka knew, after all, that the moment she did that she would have turned Setsuna's will to dust._

_So, in the end Konoka was to move to Setsuna's room._

_Then, Victoria read out the duet pairings (They decided for themselves or anyway were forced to enter): Konoka/Setsuna, Zazie/Mana, Nodoka/Negi and Evangeline/Chachamaru and handed out the lyrics _

_**End of flashback**_

Asuna pulled Victoria to side and whispered "How did you know about those two?" but Victoria just stared at Asuna like she was an idiot (she is, anyway) "Are you crazy?! It was obvious from this morning, the way they act around each other even an idiot can tell." She stopped ranting and looked around "Where's Negi?"

"Eva-chan wanted to train with him, guess she got pretty pissed off at your match with her."

"Hn. We should go help Konoka-san move now."

**In Setsuna's room**

"Saa…now then, Konoka-san, Setsuna-san practice starts tomorrow along with the rest of them. Here." Victoria passes them a small CD "Music's prepared. That daft Negi nearly worked me to death. Good luck." then Asuna and her left.

"This is just like old times, right Set-chan?" Konoka asked cutely causing Setsuna to blush for seemingly no reason.

"H-hai, um...where would you like to sleep, ojou-sama?" Setsuna tries to change the subject

_'With you, Set-chan'_Konoka thought mentally but answered "lower bunk is fine"

The rest of the day passed by smoothly with Konoka kissing Setsuna on the cheek frequently to embarrass her

* * *

Me: Sorry for the short chapter, I'm in no mood to write today (depressed). I'll try to update soon and thanks for the reviews and support: Bishimimou, Dana Kishimoto and Lance58 (goes to a dark corner)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Negima or its characters

Me: Okay! Now I'm not so depressed anymore. Thanks to all the reviews. But unfortunately the fact that I have to stop for a while still stays.

Setsuna: At least, we'll have a break from your hectic work

Me: Don't forget other fanfic writers, Setsuna-neesan

Setsuna: Shut up!

Me: Cruel…Konoka-neesan, Setsuna-neesan's here! –runs- Setsuna: Zanganken!

* * *

_Mou…I wanna sleep with Set-chan…_Konoka whined inwardly to herself

"Set-chan?"

"Hn?"

"Can you sleep with me like when we were kids?"

"B-but Ojou-sama, that would be improper for me to do so." And we all know the famous 'Ojou-sama's status…etc etc' speech follows with Konoka barely caring and argues back resulting in her win and made space for Setsuna in her bed.

**Sometime in the middle of the night**

"Mm…Kono-chan…mumble, murmur…"

Konoka wakes up and can't hear exactly what Setsuna is saying "Eh? Set-chan, you awake?" leans close to Setsuna

'Aww…Set-chan looks so cute, talking in her sleep' she frowns '…but I can't catch anything but my name.'

**The next day**

"Okay…I'll explain most of the competition now. Er…well, mostly since we have sponsors such as chao bao zi and some 'donations' from the clubs (who Asakura helped to blackmail), 3A just needs to take part and win the prize money." Victoria announces while grinning (as usual).

That announcement was met with an uproar from the class save for the less active or positive students

_That's too vague! Idiots…_ (Chisame)

"Round 1 on the first day of the festival and Finals are on the the last. So you have the second off."

"There's an entrance fee for the audience and participation fee for those from other classes who want to compete with 3A and the rest. Judges are Takahata Takamichi, Shizuna Minamoto and Nagato Kazena.

The preparations take place and the classes wait for the contest to begin.

* * *

Me: Let's stop here for now. I know its short but this chapter was mostly information on it so next chapters will be more interesting and longer and I been having tests lately.

Thanks Kirstie Anne, Shiroki and Lance58 for the reviews and support.

Please review!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Negima, so don't sue me.

A/N: Yo! I'm back! Bwahahaha…!

Asuna: Ah…the brat's lost it

Setsuna/Konoka: -_sweatdrop-_

Me: Well…after this I have to disappear again anyway for about two weeks, I guess. *sighs this is finally 100% konosetsu but is sad all through, gomen. Enjoy the chapter anyway~! (I hope)

* * *

**2 days before the start of the festival (Thursday)**

The rest of the days before today had passed quite smoothly with Victoria's training (which had now ended) and most of the school were either so damn excited or resting.

During the past few days, Konoka finally deciphered what Setsuna said. _I love you, Kono-chan…_

The problem was: Should she tell Setsuna? But seriously, she couldn't walk right up to Setsuna and declare that she too loved Setsuna back. Setsuna would probably die of blushing when she knew she herself said that.

Unfortunately, unbeknownst to Konoka, this would be the day she tells Setsuna what she heard but not the way she would have wanted it…

"Konoka-ojou-sama! Konoka-ojou-sama!" Konoka's external (not Setsuna) bodyguards' yells and voices rang throughout the campus as she, once again, runs away from an omiai.

Konoka manages to duck through the bushes and entered the dorm room, she currently shares with Setsuna, unnoticed.

Once she reached the room, she locked the door and pressed her ear to the door in hopes of the bodyguards not checking this room. They left without checking it, much to her relief.

"Ojou-sama…"

Apparently, Setsuna had flown in the room through the window after her evening patrol.

Gripping her sword slightly tighter, "I'll escort you to your omiai."

_That was the last straw._ "Sakurazaki Setsuna!" Setsuna stared at Konoka wide-eyed with shock.

Reality dawned on Konoka as she just realized that she had yelled at Setsuna. Her anger went away as fast as it came but was soon replaced by sadness.

"D-do you really want me to be taken away by a person I never met?" Konoka whimpered.

* * *

A/N: That was sappy. Sorry for the long wait for the chapter but things are kind of hectic over here, but I promise to be back as soon as possible.

By the way, this chapter has two parts, it was way too short. Again, I apologise.

_Preview_

_Setsuna's eyes widened in shock…_

A/N: Not that short, not that long…who am I kidding. R&R!


End file.
